I wonder if you heart like me 너도 나처럼
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: I wonder if you heart like me -너도 나처럼- sebuah cerita tentang si kembar Eunhyuk dan Eunjae dengan kisah mereka bersama seorang namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Bagaimana kisahnya? silahkan dibaca saja, jangan lupa review/HaeHyuk/One Shoot/ Warning: GS/typos/


**I wonder if you heart like me**

**너도 나처럼**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You, In hopes you're on the other side Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, Talking to the moon_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Warning : GS/Gender switch/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P  
GS for Eunhyuk, Teuki, Heechul and Wookie_

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Kembar?

Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika mendengar kata kembar?

Punya wajah yang mirip?

Ya, kurasa kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu, karena memang begitulah adanya.

Aku pun begitu, aku menjadi salah seorang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan menjadi anak kembar.

Ah, sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Kim Hyukjae, atau kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk kalau kau mau, dan kakakku, ya dia, dia yeoja cantik yang sedang ramai berbincang dengan temannya itu adalah kakak ku. Eunjae. Ya, namanya Eunjae, Kim Eunjae. Kakak perempuanku satu-satunya yang lebih tua 4 menit denganku. Meskipun kami kembar, tapi kami berbeda, sangat berbeda lebih tepatnya. Kau tahu sifat dari cermin datar? Dia memproyeksikan apa yang didepannya tepat sama persis, hanya saja terbalik kiri dan kanan. Ya, kurang lebih begitu juga lah aku dan kakakku. Jika dia adalah si ekstrovert yang mudah bergaul, maka aku adalah si melankolis yang lebih menikmati waktu sendiri. Jika dia gemar dengan segala hal yang berbau fashion, aku sebaliknya, bukannya benci hanya saja, aku tak menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang penting. Selama kau bisa tampil rapih, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Kami memang kembar, tapi sekali lihat pun aku percaya kau bisa membedakan kami. Mulai dari warna rambut yang berbeda karena kakakku memiliki rambut merah gelap bergelombang yang indah. Sementara aku memiliki rambut hitam yang lurus. Yah, pokoknya dari hal-hal simple seperti itu pun kami sudah berbeda dan itu membuatku nyaman, nyaman karena semua orang memperlakukan kami berbeda, dua orang individu yang berbeda dan memang itu adanya, begitu pun dengan orang tua kami yang memang tak pernah membelikan kami barang yang sama dengan warna dan ukuran yang sama. Mereka, sedari kami lahir pun sudah memperlakukan kami berbeda, karena walaupun kami kembar, kami tetap dua individu yang berbeda.

Tapi, dari semua perbedaan yang kami dapat, satu hal yang membuatku iri, kau tahu apa? Kakak ku berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang namja yang ku kagumi, namja yang-

"Hey, Hyukkie" ahahaha, kebetulan yang menyenangkan, baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya datang. Ya, namja yang kubicarakan tadi adalah namja yang barusan menyapaku sembari menepuk pelan bahuku. Otomatis, aku pun memasang senyum terbaikku.

"Hai, Hae. Tidak ada kuliah?" tanyaku pada namja yang kini duduk disampingku sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada sekumpulan yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari kami. Aku mempoutkan bibirku ketika tak mendapat jawaban darinya. _See? _Sekarang kau percaya apa yang kukatakan?

"Hae?" ucapku sembari menyenggol lengannya dan berhasil. Dia menoleh padaku sembari memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"Eh apa?" ucapnya masih dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak jadi" ucapku sembari cemberut

"Kau tahu? kakak mu semakin hari semakin cantik saja" aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi, yang dibicarakannya selaluuu saja Eunjae eonnie, tak bisakah dia beralih padaku, Tuhan?

"Tentu saja, dia kan eonnie ku" gerutuku padanya

"Guraeyo? Tapi kenapa adiknya sangat berbeda sekali ya?" sindirnya membuatku semakin terluka. Sebegitu biasanya kah aku dimatamu, Donghae ah?

"Aish, ya sudah. Aku tak rela kau jadi kakak iparku" sungutku sembari berdiri dari tempat duduk yang kami tempati. Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah rela kau jadi kakak ipar ku, karena yang ku inginkan adalah kau bersanding denganku!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat, supaya namja itu tak bisa mengejarku, dan yang terpenting, tak melihat rasa sakitku.

Kau tahu? Aku, Eunjae eonnie dan Donghae memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kami selalu melewati hari-hari bersama, hingga suatu hari aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku pada namja itu bukan lagi rasa sayang seorang teman, bukan juga rasa sayang pada sahabat, melainkan rasa sayang sebagai seorang yeoja pada seorang namja. Tapi sayangnya, saat aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya detak jantungku meningkat ketika dia berada disekitarku, merasakan bagaimana rasanya dalam perutku seperti ada kupu-kupu saat melihat senyum dan tingkahnya, sayangnya dia dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai kakakku.

Ahahaha, saat tahu akan hal itu, aku hanya mematung, memendam semua rasa sakit dan kecewa dalam hatiku. Masih dengan senyuman _angelic_ nya dia mendeskripsikan kakakku sembari menatap langit yang biru saat itu. Kalau kau merasa ini klise dan sebuah cerita karangan belaka maka kau salah, karena ini benar-benar terjadi, ini kenyataan. Kenyataan dalam hidupku dan demi Tuhan, kenapa harus kakakku? Kenapa harus dengan orang yang secara fisik sama denganku? Kenapa harus dengan orang yang hanya terpaut 4 menit denganku? Dan kenapa tidak aku?

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya sakit, rasanya dada ini sesak, rasanya ada seseorang yang menaburkan garam pada lukamu, rasanya jika bisa maka aku ingin mencabut semua saraf-saraf yang ada dalam tubuhku.

Dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Diam, berlari dan menangis. Aku kecewa pada namja itu, kenapa bukan aku yang dia lihat? Aku kecewa pada kakakku, karena secara tidak langsung dia telah merebut orang yang ku cintai, dan aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis dan menyimpan rapat semuanya, sendiri. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, apalagi setelah dia berterus terang bahwa dia menyukai kakakku. Oh Tuhan, beri aku kekuatan.

Waktu semakin berjalan, saat ini kami adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas Seoul. Sialnya, perasaanku pada Donghae bukannya berkurang malah bertambah ditiap harinya, seiring bunga yang bermekaran di musi semi, begitu pula dengan perasaannya pada Eunjae eonnie. Donghae memang belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunjae eonnie, tapi jika ku lihat dari tingkah laku Eunjae eonnie, kurasa dia hanya menganggap Donghae sebatas teman saja. Entahlah aku pun tak tahu pasti, karena aku tak berani menanyakannya. Aku takut jika Eunjae eonnie mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Donghae. Tidak, sampai kapan pun rasanya aku tak bisa.

...

_As I think only of you all day  
A single stream of tear flows on its own  
Step by step, I see you  
So even as I work, tears flow without me knowing  
Even when I sing  
Even when I walk the streets  
I'm filled with thoughts of you_

...

Malam ini, malam sangat indah, langit dipenuhi bintang. Indah sangat indah. Meskipun malam sudah larut, entah mengapa aku tak bisa menutup mataku, jadi lebih baik kuputuskan untuk menikmati malam bersama taburan bintang di angkasa dari beranda kamarku.

Samar-samar ku dengar ponselku berdering, ini aneh bukan? Mana ada orang menelpon tengah malam begini?

Saat ku lihat, ternyata itu adalah no ponsel... Donghae?

Ada apa dengannya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba kalut, firasatku tak enak, apa Donghae baik-baik saja? Dan kuputuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Eunhyuk ah" ucap suara di seberang, kenapa dengan suaranya? Kenapa suaranya seperti orang.. mabuk?

"Hae? Kau kenapa? Apa kau.. mabuk?" kudengar orang diseberang malah tertawa, tawa yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Seperti biasa, _hik_ kau selalu tahu _hik_" ucapnya ditengah cegukannya. Astaga! Jadi benar? dia mabuk?

"Hae ah, katakan kau dimana?" tanyaku mulai panik. Pasti ada sesuatu, megingat Donghae bukan seorang _alcoholic_

"_hik _kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku? _Hik _ kenapa bukan Eunjae?" ucapnya semakin aneh di telingaku. Kenapa dia membawa nama Eunjae eonnie? Ada apa ini?

"Hae?"

"Hae?"

Kupanggil berulang-ulang namanya tapi dia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobilku. Entahlah pikiranku kalut, kenapa dengan Donghae sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menyebut-nyebut Eunjae eonnie? Atau jangan-jangan...

...

Aku melangkah tergesa memasuki sebuah club malam di daerah Hongdae, Donghae pernah bilang ada temannya yang menjadi pegawai di salah satu club disana, dan ternyata benar, saat aku memasuki ruangan redup itu dia ada disana, dengan beberapa botol alkohol didekatnya. Astaga, dia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Hae?" aku mengguncangkan bahunya pelan berharap dia masih sadar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bertumpu pada tangannya.

"Eunjae? Kau kembali?" bagai disambar petir disiang hari tubuh ku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Tidak Hae, kenapa harus dia yang kau sebut? Bukankah kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat dengan mudah membedakan kami? Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

"Aku Eunhyuk" ucapku kemudian seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri ku.

"Kau Eunhyuk?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Mungkin orang yang bername tag Kyuhyun ini adalah teman Donghae.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kulihat namja itu mengangkat bahunya "Tadi ikan bodoh ini hanya mengatakan kalau dia ditolak oleh Eunjae" dan untuk kedua kalinya kurasakan badanku berubah kaku. Sudah kuduga...

"Bisa kau bantu aku membawanya ke mobil?"

...

_It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you  
A smile spreads across my face.  
It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy  
My heart is filled with love._

...

Aku baringkan Donghae di kasur kamarnya. Donghae penah bilang orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota. Jadilah dia di rumah bersama pelayan-pelayannya.

Selama beberapa saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tengah tertidur, tanpa kusadari tanganku terjulur mengusap wajahnya.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan kurasakan sebuah tangan mencegahku pergi.

"Jangan pergi" ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya, membuat hatiku kembali terasa sakit. Sebegitu cintanya kah kau pada kakakku?

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, sementara aku hanya diam tak juga membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi.. Ku mohon.." pintanya kurasakan air matanya semakin deras, membuat ku ikut menangis bersamanya dan tanpa ku sadari aku pun membalas pelukannya, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang kusimpan rapat selama ini.

Lama kami berpelukan, kemudian kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia menciumku!

"Saranghae, Eunjae" ucapnya disela-sela ciumannya membuat hatiku hancur bak kaca yang dipukul, tangisku semakin deras, aku memberontak. Ini salah! Dia mengaggapku Eunjae eonnie, ini salah! Semakin aku memberontak, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, tidak, kenapa aku malah membalas ciumannya? Ciumannya terlalu memabukkan untukku. Tidak Donghae, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku bukan Eunjae Eonnie! teriakku dalam hati karena mulutku masih terkunci rapat oleh bibirnya, dan terakhir yang ku ingat adalah ketika Donghae merobek baju terusanku kemudian menindihku.

...

Kini hampir tiga bulan semenjak kejadian malam itu. tak ada yang mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi di malam itu selain aku, bibi Byul dan Donghae mungkin, entahlah aku tak tahu. Bibi Byul adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman Lee, beliau kebetulan memergokiku ketika aku mengendap-endap hendak pulang, dan entah kenapa aku malah menceritakan segalanya padanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Sungguh malam itu adalah malam paling menyakitkan bagiku, ketika kau bercinta dengan seseorang yang kau cinta, tapi orang itu malah mengira kau adalah orang lain. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Eunhyuk ah, gwaenchana? Kurasa belakangan ini nafsu makan mu sangat besar" ucap Eomma.

"Aish eomma, nafsu makan dia kan memang amat-sangat-besar" sindir Eunjae eonnie membuatku mempoutkan bibirku membuat nya mendecak.

"Berhenti makan, lihat kau tambah gendut" sindirnya lagi. Eh? benarkah? Memang kurasakan belakangan ini nafsu makanku memang sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Eh tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya perutku tak enak? Dan aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku. Aigoo~ kenapa ini?

Dan muntah-muntah di pagi hari itu terus berlangsung, badanku tak enak. Aku pikir ini hanya masuk angin biasa sampai suatu hari saking khawatirnya, Teuki eomma mengajakku untuk berobat ke dokter.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, dokter bilang akan melakukan test laboratorium dan ternyata hasilnya normal, dokter muda itu pun merasa aneh dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan test urine, kenapa memang dengan urine ku?

Dokter itu tersenyum lebar sembari membaca hasil pemeriksaan urine ku, sementara aku masih bingung dengan reaksi dokter itu.

"Chukkae Nyonya Kim, anda sebentar lagi akan mendapat cucu" ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya sementara aku hanya membulatkan mataku, kaget dengan ucapan dokter itu.

"NE?"

...

_I trusted that another love would come along but now  
It's hard to even breathe  
And becomes a bigger problem like this  
My loneliness for you, little by little  
Doesn't erase and remains  
I want to hate you_

...

"APA-APAAN INI KIM HYUKJAE?" bentak appa sembari menghempaskan hasil pemeriksaanku. Demi Tuhan, selama aku hidup, appa tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Dia pasti sangat kecewa denganku. Sementara aku? Aku pun sama appa, aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini dan aku pun tak mau begini jadinya appa teriakku dalam hati karena aku sama sekali tak bisa berkutik dengan appa yang sudah marah besar seperti ini. Kau tahu? ternyata dari hasil pemeriksaan itu aku positif, kandunganku sudah dua bulan, dalam rahimku kini tumbuh sebuah janin –anak Donghae.

"Mian, appa, eomma" ucapku lemah, lidahku rasanya kelu air mata masih mengalir deras dari mataku. Tak ada yang bisa kuucapkan selain kata maaf.

"KATAKAN APA SALAH APPA SAMPAI KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI INI, EOH?" bentak appa padaku. "KATAKAN, EUNHYUK AH!" teriak appa sembari menggoncang bahuku membuat tangis ku semakin deras dan tak ada yang terucap selain kata maaf dari mulutku.

Appa menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menetralkan kembali nafasnya. "Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" ucap appa dengan nada yang melembut.

Dan aku pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

_PLAK!_ Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas dan perih akibat tamparan dari Eunjae eonnie.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini?" bentak Eunjae eonnie padaku. Ini pertamakalinya dia membentakku seperti ini.

"Tapi eonnie-.."  
"Mestinya aku yang marah padamu, sialan! Kau merebut Donghae dariku!" ucapnya yang membuatku terbelalak kaget, apa maksudnya? "Kau sengaja menjebak Donghae, kan?" tuduhnya lagi yang langsung ku tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. Tidak! Bukan begitu kenyataannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau selicik ini, Eunhyuk ah" ucapnya lagi membuat hatiku semakin tertohok dengan ucapannya itu. "Aku malu memliki wajah yang sama dengan mu!" ucapnya lagi membuatku jatuh terduduk. Kenapa? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? kenapa malah begini? Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

...

_When your cold words reach my heart in my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops  
Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't knowThe only thing I know is that I just really hurt_

...

Setelah dirundingkan dengan keluarga Donghae, dibantu dengan kesaksian dari bibi Byul, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menikahkanku dengan Donghae. Kau tahu? aku tak mengira hari pernikahanku akan menjadi kelabu seperti ini. Pernikahan ini hanya mengundang beberapa kerabat dan rekan kerja dari keluargaku dan Donghae. Ini menyakitkan, hari pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi satu hari paling spesial dalam hidupku malah seperti pengiringan kematian. Dan yang terpenting adalah Donghae, dia menatapku tajam dari arah altar pernikahan membuatku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut, aku tak mengenal orang itu. Dia bukan Donghae yang ku kenal. Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Donghae dan aku menuju sebuah hotel yang sudah disiapkan keluarga Lee sebelumnya, sebuah kamar yang memang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin baru. Kamar ini didesain sangat cantik dengan kelopak bunga mawar yang bertebaran disana-sini, aku mengelilingi kamar itu sembari berdecak kagum.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu" ucap seseorang dengan nada tajam, yang ternyata berasal dari Donghae. Aku kaget dengan nada dingin ini. Kenapa dia jadi berubah seperti ini?

"Aku sudah memesan kamar lain untukku" lanjutnya lagi membuatku bingung

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur seranjang dengan pelacur seperti mu?" ucapnya membuatku kaget, apa katanya? Pelacur?

"Pelacur? "

"Iya, kau p.e.l.a.c.u.r!"

"Tapi, Hae ini-"

"Kau pikir aku percaya itu adalah anakku?" tanyanya yang otomatis mendapat anggukan kepala dariku

"Bermimpi saja kau! Siapa tau itu adalah anak dari namja lain?" ucapnya santai membuat hatiku kembali hancur dan air mata menggenang di pipiku.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selain denganmu, Hae ah" ucapku lemah, badanku ambruk. Aku tak percaya orang yang dihadapanku ini adalah Donghae? Tapi kenapa dia jadi begini?

"Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengakuinya" ucapnya sembari membanting pintu dan meninggalkan ku sendiri. Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit? Disini?

Aku meremas dadaku. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku tak tahan dengan sakit ini, hilangkan sakit ini ya Tuhan~..

Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mendengarkanku? Kenapa semua menyalahkanku?

Aku terus menangis, masih dengan gaun putih yang melekat di badanku sampai semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

_My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold, I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you_

_How can I, How can I do it_

...

Kehamilanku sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke lima. Dari tiga bulan yang lalu, aku tinggal di kediaman keluarga Lee. Untunglah Heechul eomma, eommanya Donghae sangat baik padaku. Dia bahkan selalu memanjakanku, dia begitu antusias dengan kehamilan ku, maklum Donghae adalah anak satu-satunya. Tapi kau tahu? Rasanyanya hatiku beku. Aku tidak perduli dengan kehamilanku. Aku malah sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan imunisasi. Masa bodoh, toh anak ini tak ada yang peduli, kan? Jadi untuk apa ku pertahankan?

Berulang kali aku mencoba menggugurkan kandunganku ini. Tapi sial, semua gagal dan berakhir dengan aku tersadar di Rumah Sakit dengan Heechul eomma dan Hangeng appa yang ada disampingku. Donghae? Jangan tanyakan dia, karena dia tak pernah ada, dia selalu menyibukkan diri di kantornya. Saat malam hari pun dia memilih tidur di kamar tamu ketimbang sekamar denganku. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku seperti sampah tak berguna, sampah busuk yang harus dijauhi. Kami sama sekali tak pernah bertegur sapa, dia selalu menghindar dari ku. Sedih? Entahlah aku masih bisa merasakannya atau tidak? Kurasa air mataku sudah terkuras habis dan aku tidak perduli. Kakakku? Dia lebih parah lagi, dia mengganti semua gayanya mulai dari tatanan rambut sampai hal-hal kecil lainnya. _See? _Haruskah aku meneteskan air mata? Haruskah aku mencium kakinya dan mengatakan aku tak pernah bermaksud merebut Donghae? Ternyata penolakannya waktu itu hanya sebuah tameng semata, Eunjae eonnie sebenarnya juga mencintai Donghae. Tapi karena egonya yang tinggi dia memutuskan untuk menolak pernyataan cinta Donghae. Setidaknya itu lah yang eommaku katakan. Marah? Tidak aku tak tahu bagaimana cara marah, menangis, sedih, tertawa aku sudah lupa, dan ku pikir aku tak membutuhkan itu semua.

...

_Love really hurts, it hurts too much  
I keep smiling yet crying endlessly  
Love is really funny, really frightening  
Please, stop it now, if only I was able to wake up from my dream_

...

Hari ini genap kehamilanku menginjak 7 bulan, setelah selesai membereskan meja makan, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sebuah MMS masuk ke ponselku, menampakkan seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berciuman panas dengan pakaian yang sudah tak beraturan. Ponselku terlepas begitu saja ketika mataku dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Kau tahu siapa kedua orang itu? itu ternyata adalah Eunjae eonnie dan Donghae. Rasanya hatiku berdenyut sakit, aku tidak suka rasa ini. Rasanya menyesakkan, menyebalkan, kenapa tidak sekalian kau bunuh saja aku?

Aku keluar rumah, berlari tak tentu arah biarlah kemana kakiku melangkah asal aku jauh dari orang-orang itu. dan tanpa kusadari ada sebuah mobil menyerempetku membuatku terjatuh dan darah segar keluar menggenang ke kakiku.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, kembali aku berada di ruangan dengan bau obat yang menusuk, rumah sakit. Apa kali ini aku selamat lagi? Kulihat Teuki eomma menghampiriku dan memelukku erat sambil menangis dia menggumamkan bahwa kandunganku masih selamat dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Malam hari tiba, aku telah memikirkan semuanya. Malam ini, aku akan melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Kemana? Entahlah yang penting aku bebas dari sini.

Lama aku berjalan, rasanya lelah, ditambah bayi ini dari tadi menedang-nendang perutku. Entah berapa lama aku berjalan, tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Aish, rupanya luka serempetan tadi. Kembali kucoba melangkahkan kakiku, namun aku terjatuh, aku sudah tak kuat, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Tuhan, ini kah saatnya malaikat maut menjemputku?

...

_Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.  
The dreams that are still ringing in my ears  
Are leaving my side towards you.  
Everyday my life is like a dream.  
If we can look at each other and love each other  
I'll stand up again._

...

Saat aku tersadar, aku ada di sebuah ruangan. Entahlah aku pun tak tahu. tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjumma bertubuh mungil mendekatiku sembari tersenyum lembut, dia bertanya padaku "Kau sudah sadar? " dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Yesungie~ menemukan mu pingsan semalam" ucapnya lagi, Yesungie? Siapa itu? seakan mengerti kebingunganku dia pun berucap kembali "Dia suamiku" ucapnya membuatku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku.

Hampir satu bulan aku tinggal di rumah Wookie ahjumma dan Yesung ahjussi, mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Namun, diusia mereka yang tak lagi muda itu mereka masih belum dikaruniai anak. Mendengar kisah mereka membuatku merasa bersalah pada bayiku yang selama ini ku telantarkan. Mereka adalah orang baik yang mau menampungku yang bahkan mereka tak kenal aku.

Aku mengelus perutku sembari tersenyum merasakan dia menendang perutku.

"Mianhae.. maafkan eomma " ucapku lemah sembari mengelus perutku. "Mulai sekarang, kita berjuang berdua, ne? Aegi?" ucapku masih dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirku. Saat ini aku sendiri di rumah, Yesung ahjussi dan Wookie ahjumma sedang berjualan di pasar di daerah sini. Mereka selalu melarangku untuk ikut bekerja, khawatir dengan kandunganku yang sekarang sudah menginjak bulan ke 8 katanya. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka, aneh, ini kan belum waktunya ahjussi dan ahjumma pulang. Lalu siapa yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu..

"Heechul Eomma?" ucapku kaget melihat Heechul eomma lah ternyata yang datang. Dia langsung memelukku erat, disusul dengan Teuki eomma bersama Wookie ahjumma dibelakangnya. Mereka memelukku sembari terisak dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku dan bayiku.

"Kajja, kita pulang"

...

_My heart hurts so much  
It hurts so much,  
It hurts so much,  
Thats weird I can still live.  
How can I forget you?  
Me?  
I dont know how to do such things..  
I dont know..  
My heart is awake and I cant put it to sleep,  
All it does is hurt so much I feel like dying,  
Like being hit by a bullet..._

...

Aku menghela nafas ketika kembali ke rumah sakit itu lagi. Heechul eomma dan Teuki eomma memaksaku untuk memeriksakan kandunganku yang semakin besar itu.

Setelah semua rangkaian pemeriksaan selesai, si Dokter paruh baya itu terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya saat membaca hasil pemeriksaan tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak?

"Ny. Lee, dari hasil pemeriksaan bayi anda mengalami kelainan" ucap Dokter paruh baya itu.

"Maa.. maksud anda, dok?"

"Dari hasil USG, bayi anda mengalami kelainan di jantungnya" jelasnya membuat air mata otomatis mengalir ke pipiku. Tidak! Anakku!

"Saya sarankan anda untuk melahirkan di Seoul Hospital, karena disana sudah lengkap dengan pelayanan jantungnya. Jadi anak anda bisa ditangani segera" ucapnya dengan wajah serius membuatku lemas seketika.

Tuhan, belum cukupkah penderitaanku selama ini?

.

.

"Aegi, maafkan eomma, ne." Ucapku pelan sembari mengelus lembut perutku."Gara-gara eomma, kau harus menderita. Mian, ne?" air mataku masih mengalir. "Sampai jumpa di dunia sana, aegi" Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan menghabisi diriku termasuk anakku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita, jadi biarlah ku akhiri seperti ini. aku pun menggoreskan pisau lipat itu ke nadi di tangan ku. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari tanganku. Aku lemas, kepalaku terasa berat, rasanya ingin tidur. Sesaat sebelum aku memejamkan mataku, terlintas kenangan-kenanganku bersama Eunjae eonnie dan kenangan ku bersama Donghae sampai samar-samar ku dengar suara seseorang, suara yang amat kukenal. Tuhan, maafkan aku.

.

.

Gelap, apakah ini neraka?

Cahaya, aku melihat cahaya.

Silau..

Dan saat aku kembali membuka mata, yang kulihat hanyalah Teuki eomma yang tengah menangis sembari di tenangkan Kangin appa.

Ah, ternyata aku masih hidup?

"Eunhyuk!" pekik appa saat melihatku telah sadar

"Teuki, aku akan memanggil dokter " teriak appa sembari berlari keluar

"Aku masih hidup?" tanyaku pada eomma yang langsung memelukku erat.

"Aegi. Mana bayi ku, eomma?" tanyaku ketika aku merasakan perutku tak sebesar saat terakhir aku sadar, bukannya menjawab eomma malah terisak hebat sembari kembali memelukku.

...

_I wonder if you hurt like me  
I wonder if you cry like me  
I wonder if you live all day in memories like me  
There are many things to laugh about forcibly  
Like a wind-up doll, like it's my job, I laugh_

...

"Syukurlah, keadaan Ny. Lee sudah membaik" ucap dr. Choi yang telah memeriksaku.

"Bayiku dimana?"

"Bayi anda sedang ada di ICU di lantai 2. Jika kondisi anda telah pulih, anda bisa menengoknya." Ucap dokter itu kemudian pamit untuk memeriksa pasien lainnya.

Bayiku, nae aegi, dia sedang berjuang sendirian di ICU. Aku harus ke sana dan menemaninya. Ya benar! aku turun dari ranjangku tapi ditahan oleh Heechul eomma.

"Aku mau melihat bayi ku, eomma" pintaku pada Heechul eomma yang menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bayi ku sedang berjuang disana sendiri. Aku ingin menemaninya~" pintaku kemudian terduduk lemas di lantai. Kurasakan tangan seseorang meraihku. Dia, namja itu. tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau kau sentuh!" ucapku sinis tapi dia masih di sana, "Saya mohon anda keluar, Donghae-sshi" ucapku final sembari mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ke tiga aku dirawat dan hari ini dokter mengijinkanku menemui aegya ku di ruang ICU. Astaga! Aku bahkan belum memberinya nama.

Setelah menggunakan baju pengunjung khusus ICU, aku memasuki ruangan itu disambut dengan senyuman seorang perawat. "Ny. Lee?" tanyanya, meskipun aku tak mau dipanggil begitu aku mendekati perawat itu.

"Panggil saja saya Eunhyuk" ucapku mengisyaratkan tak mau disebut Ny. Lee dan perawat itu tampak mengangguk.

Aku mendekati kasur kecil khusus bayi, disana tengah terlelap malaikatku, bayi ku. Dia tampak sangat damai, dia cantik dan lucu. Air mataku kembali mengalir melihat alat-alat yang terpasang di badan putri kecilku. Selain mesin bantu nafas, di leher, tangan dan kakinya terpasang selang-selang yang tak ku mengerti. Aegi, jeongmal mianhae. Maaf eomma membuat mu menderita seperti ini.

"Bayi anda sangat cantik" puji perawat itu yang langsung ku setujui.

"Kapan dia bisa ku bawa pulang?" tanyaku yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman.

"Dokter yang akan menjelaskan semuanya"

...

_I dont think it will hurt, Please do something! Give me some treatment  
If I keep going like this, All I will get is a broken heart  
In this bruised chest..  
Soon, without me even realizing, Tears stream down my face  
I dont want to be like this,  
I really dont want to,  
I really dont want to,  
Really.._

_..._

Aku menemui dr. Park, dr. Yang menangani putri kecilku. Aku tak peduli walaupun Heechul eomma memaksaku untuk kembali ke kamarku, aku harus mengetahui keadaan putriku dulu.

Dr. Park mengatakan bahwa keadaan bayi kecilku masih tak memungkinkan untuk di bawa pulang, saat mendengar penjelasan dr. Park, tiba-tiba sebuah alarm berbunyi melengking membuat dr. Park terkesiap kaget. "Maaf, saya ke dalam dulu" ucap dr. Park kemudian berlari memasuki ICU. Ada apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak?

Bunyi memekakkan telinga itu masih terdengar dan ini sudah 10 menit berlalu. Kulihat Donghae dan Hangeng appa berlari ke arahku yang ditemani Heechul eomma.

"Ada apa eomma? Kenapa perawat menyuruhku kemari" tanya Donghae yang membuat perasaanku semakin tak enak.

Seorang perawat menghampiri kami dan menyuruhku dan Donghae masuk ke ruang ICU itu. Ternyata, di dalam, anakku sedang dikerubungi dokter yang entah melakukan apa.

"Keadaan bayi anda memburuk, kita sama-sama berdo'a untuk yang terbaik" ucap dr. Park yang membuatku kembali melemas.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, dr. Park tampak menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekatiku dan Donghae.

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa, tapi anak anda tak berhasil kami selamatkan" ucapnya

"ANDWAE!" aku berteriak histeris, kurasakan Donghae memelukku.

"BAYI KU! KAU TAK BOLEH MENINGGALKAN EOMMA, SAYANG" teriakku semakin menjadi

"KAU! INI SEMUA SALAH MU! SALAH MU!" teriakku pada Donghae dan namja itu.. menangis?

Dia menangis? Kenapa? Bukankah dia tak mau mengakui aegya ku?

Tak perduli dengan namja itu, aku segera berlari ke kasur kecil putriku kemudian memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. "Maafkan eomma.. maaf.. maaf.." ucapku lirih ke telinganya. "Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.." kembali kugumamkan permohonan maafku. Kulihat Donghae mendekatiku dan aku langsung menjauh.

"Kau! Jangan mendekat! Jangan! Kau yang membuat bayi ku meninggal! Kau pembunuh!" ucapku kasar dia diam, mematung dengan segala umpatan yang kuberikan padanya.

"Kau puas sekarang? Anakku meninggal! Terimakasih atas segalanya Donghae-shii, aku harap kita tak bertemu lagi!" teriakku lagi dan kemudian rasanya kepalaku berputar membuatku agak terhuyung, dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

_But i gave you scars, my sincere apology is late  
I'll give you all my tears  
please forgive me, i'll beg on my knees_

_How many pains, how many accidents_

_How many tears you shed alone, how many pains_

_How many accidents, how many tears hurt you_

_I'm sorry for hurting you  
I'm sorry for not forgetting you_

_I'm sorry for not forgetting you  
i'm really sorry, I love you_

...

-Normal POV-

Rintik hujan menemani pemakaman pagi hari itu. Langit seakan ikut bersedih atas kehilangan yang menimpa seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian serba hitam itu. satu persatu para pelayat kembali pulang dari pemakaman itu. tersisa dua orang insan dengan dua gundukan tanah pemakaman itu.

"Eunhyuk ah, mianhae. Eonnie benar-benar minta maaf ne, gara-gara aku kau jadi begini" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah gelap pada gundukan tanah di depannya. "Dan keponakan ku sayang, jaga eomma mu disana, ne?" ucapnya pada gundukan tanah disebelahnya.

"Donghae ah, kajja" ajak yeoja itu pada namja di sebelahnya. namja itu tampak menggeleng pelan, yeoja itu menepuk pundaknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan dua gundukan tanah di depannya.

"Mianhae" ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya lagi, rasanya meminta maaf sampai mati pun tak bisa menggantikan penderitaan yang telah dialami dua malaikatnya yang kini telah menyatu dengan tanah. Dua orang yang sangat dia cintai, dua orang yang amat-sangat penting baginya.

"Mianhae, saranghae~" ucapnya lagi sembari meletakkan bunga tulip putih di kedua makam yang bertuliskan Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Eunhae itu.

.

.

.

~End~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk area:

Hai! Kali ini aku datang dengan one shoot. Niatnya sih bikin angst, tapi setelah dibaca lagi koq malah gak kerasa angst nya yah? ._.a

Ah iya, ff ini khusus buat Mayonice08, Eunjae eonnie, ~ *lambai tangan

Semoga suka, ne eon. Mian kalau mengecewakan u,u

Dan big thanks buat Chia eon~ *hug eon*

Maaf juga buat typos, alur kecepetan dan maksa, serta kekurangan lain..

So, semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ *wink


End file.
